Never Say Never
by Ash Riley
Summary: If there was one thing she regretted, it was that she never got the chance to say goodbye. "True love never dies," she whispered aloud. "I wish I could believe that was true...."
1. Say Goodbye

**Well, I've been tossing around this idea in my head for awhile, so I thought I'd post it and see where it goes from here. Any comments would be greatly appreciated since this is kind of a test run for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Three years had passed since he had been gone. Three whole years. And she remembered every day. If only she could go back, turn back time to their final days together. She could still picture that last, fateful day, as if it had just happened.

_Natalie was sitting at her desk in her room, putting the final touches on the greasy carburetor and various parts that cluttered the surface. Her cell phone began to ring, its tinny sound filing the room. Natalie didn't recognize the number, so she wiped her hands on a clean rag and answered. "Hello?"_

"_Hi, is this Natalie?" an unfamiliar voice asked._

"_Yes, it it. Who is calling?" she asked curiously. The voice on the other end hesitated._

"_This is Keith's dad. Could you come down to the hospital?"_

"_Is something wrong with Keith? I just saw him last night. He didn't look too bad." She thought back to the night before._

"_Just come. Please." The urgency in his voice alarmed her._

"_I'll be right there," she said, hanging up. Without bothering to clean up, she raced out to her car. She didn't even realize she was speeding until lights flashed in her rearview mirror and sirens drowned out the traffic. "No, no, no!" Natalie cried in frustration, hitting the steering wheel with her first. She fumbled in the dash for her registration and dumped out the contents of her purse for her license. The officer tapped on her window._

"_Good morning, miss. Do you know how fast you were going?"_

"_No, please just give me a ticket and let me go," she pleaded, her voice about 3 octaves higher than normal. The officer's eyebrows shot up._

"_Is there something wrong?" he asked, not unkindly. She promptly burst into tears. The officer was now completely bewildered._

"_It's my boyfriend. He's dying. I've got to get to the hospital," she half-wailed._

"_Calm down, miss," he said calmly. "I need to see your license and registration." She handed the documents to him with shaking hands. He went to his patrol car and returned in a couple minutes, giving her license back. "I'm just giving a warning this time, Miss Anderson. Drive safely and slow down." She nodded woodenly at him before starting her car and pulling into traffic. Several minutes later, precious wasted minutes, she had parked her car and sprinted into the hospital. Natalie pressed the elevator button several times._

"_Come on, come on!" she yelled at the panel. Finally, the elevator came, and she impatiently waited for the doors to open. Natalie almost ran down the hall to room 515. It was empty. Her breath caught in her throat and she hastily backpedaled into the hall. Keith's dad sat at the end of the hall, his shoulders slumped. "Mr. Zetterstrom?" she asked tentativel, "where's Keith?" He shook his head slowly. "Where is he? Did they move him?' she repeated. He couldn't speak. "Where did they take him? I want to see him." He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. _

"_Natalie, listen to me. Keith isn't here."_

"_Where is he?" she asked, her voice breathless and panicky._

"_He…died. This morning. I'm so sorry, Natalie," he said thickly. She felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. No, this couldn't be happening. He must be lying. She had just talked to him yesterday. They had discussed his plans for the weekend after he was sprung from the hospital. The doctor had said that he had a minor case of pneumonia, but he would be released in a few days. She had gotten a carton of his favorite mint chocolate chip ice cream, still waiting in the freezer. There must have been a mistake. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be. "Natalie?" Mr. Zetterstrom broke through her fog of jumbled thoughts. "Are you okay?" He guided her to the corner and pushed her gently into a chair. "Natalie. I'm sorry that this is such a shock to you. I had just stepped out of the room to go for a walk, and he died while I was gone.."_

"_Did he hurt?" the words burst from her mouth, mixed with a whimper._

"_No, honey, the doctor said that he just slipped away."_

"_He died all alone!" she cried out. "I wasn't there for him, and I should have been. He asked me to stay last night, just to sit with him. I had to go home. I should have stayed. Why didn't I stay?"_

"_It's going to be okay," he said soothingly._

"_How can you say that?" she asked, somewhat angrily. "You lost your only son. There's no one else,"_

"_Oh, Natalie," he said sympathetically. "It's not easy. It's never been easy. I love my son. He's been the best thing in my life. These last few months have been so hard for me. It tears me in two to know that I couldn't do anything for my son. That he was going to die and I couldn't save him. No, it's not easy. The only comfort I have is that he is no longer in pain."_

"_I just don't understand," she said in a dazed voice. "I don't understand. Why Keith? Why him? He didn't deserve this."_

"_Life doesn't often make sense, and in this more than ever."_

"_I can't believe he's gone. Yesterday, he was teasing me about turning into a grease monkey and being corrupted, all due to his influence. I told him I didn't care," she remembered fondly. "With him I feel alive. Life was gray and dull before I met him. He turned everything into something special. I never thought that this would happen."_

"_He was very sick. And he didn't want to have any more treatment." His last words sank into her consciousness._

"_What? What are you talking about? He told me that he was going to get the treatment and it would hopefully put him in remission. He never said anything about stopping."_

"_His type of leukemia was actually a very curable type, but he had been through it before. The cancer just kept returning, each time it was a little more aggressive."_

"_Why did he lie to me?" she sniffed. "Why did he have to hide that from me?"_

"_He didn't want you to hurt anymore."_

"_Well, it hurts now. It hurts more than ever. I can't believe he didn't tell me!" Natalie said through a flood of angry tears. "He got my hopes up and then he had to go a do something like this." Her rage dissipated quickly and sorrow returned. "I can't imagine life without him."_

"_He wouldn't want you to cry over him. Every time I would get depressed, he'd always crack some joke about how lucky he was to be kicking off early, just so he wouldn't be stuck with paying for my nursing home," he said, a sad smile crossing his face._

_"Can I see him?" Natalie straightened up suddenly. It wasn't going to sink in until she saw him and knew._

_"I'm sorry, but they…took him away already. He didn't want any sort of service or anything, just a cremation." At his words, the pain hit her again in waves. She wasn't ever going to see him again. There was no way for her to say goodbye. He was gone. Forever. Grief was bitter. She swallowed hard, trying to keep the pain in. If she started to cry, then the tears would never stop. And she didn't want to cry anymore. Ever since she had found out Keith's secret, she had been crying. But now he was at peace. He would never have to feel pain anymore. She straightened up, smoothing her clothes and tucking her blond hair behind her ears._

_"Are you handling the arrangements?" she asked._

_"Well, there really aren't many things. No service to plan. But…I do need to go through his things, which reminds me," he said, reaching into a bag by his feet. He pulled out a paper-wrapped box, with a bow haphazardly placed on the top. "Keith asked me to give this to you if…" he couldn't finish. "Go ahead, open it."_

_"Thank you," she said softly, taking the box from him. Natalie slit the paper with her nail, and carefully removed the wrapping, and placed it gently on the chair. Inside the box were four boxes of various sizes. She opened the largest box. A small plastic airplane lay inside._

_"What's that?" he asked curiously. Natalie smiled through the tears that poured down her face._

_"It's a reminder that there are no limits in life," she explained. "I learned a lot from your son, Mr. Zetterstrom. About life, death, pain."_

_"He couldn't stop talking about you, Natalie. You were the bright spot in many dark days in his life." He buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking from silent sobs. Natalie sat there, not knowing what to do. She tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. They sat like that for several minutes until Mr. Zetterstrom had regained his composure. "I'm sorry. It's just been such a long couple of years," he apologized._

_"Don't apologize. He's your son."_

_"The best son I could have ever had," he smiled sadly. "You should open the second box. I know what's in that one." She unwrapped the second one and peeled off several layers of tissue paper, revealing a small crystal angel figurine. "He had me get that for you. Actually, he wanted me to punch a hole in the top so you could hang it from your car rearview mirror. I told him that the angel would probably look nicer with an unblemished head._

_"It's beautiful," she breathed, examining the fine details in the etchings. "There's something written on the back. 'True love never dies'." Natalie thought about the words. "If this is true, then why am I still here?"_

_"He thought the world of you. All this time, we hoped for a miracle to happen, that somehow a cure would come. It never did. But then there was you. You kept him going through all the pain and long days. He thought of you as his guardian angel."_

_"I'm no angel," she whispered. "A fallen one, maybe,"_

_"Not to him. To him, you were perfect," he said. _

_"I don't know why he thought of me so highly,"_

_"He loved you," Mr. Zetterstrom said simply._

_"And I love him still," Natalie said quietly. "Always." She turned back to her package, trying to block out the thoughts that threatened to overwhelm her. The third box was tiny, and she took several seconds to peel the tape off. Inside the box was a single, shiny copper penny. This gift had no prior significance and she was puzzled._

_"There's an explanation to go with that," Mr. Zetterstrom said. "Keith was reading a magazine one day, and there was a story about a couple whose son died and he had collected pennies. Soon after, during hard times, the mother would find shiny pennies just lying around. She said they were from her son. Pennies from heaven. And Keith wanted you to get started on your collection early. He told me to warn you to keep your eyes open for pennies because he'd be sending a lot your way. Kind of a reminder, so you wouldn't forget him." Her eyes blurred as she stared at the penny lying in her palm._

_"No, I'll never forget him. I promised him I wouldn't."_

Natalie was pulled from her memories by a car horn honking in traffic. She looked up from the park bench where she was sitting, her textbook lying unopened beside her. Three years had passed. She was now starting her junior year at the state university, coming close to the deadline to declaring her major. In many ways, her leaving for college had been a blessing, a way to start over. But things hadn't exactly changed. She still thought of him every day. The pain had lessened little over time.

Occasionally, Natalie would look out her dorm window in hopes that his yellow truck would be there, with him in it. But he was never there. She remembered his words telling her that he would always be there for her. Yet, here she was. Alone. If there was one thing that she regretted about all the time she had spent with him, it was that she had never been able to say good-bye. He had left her all alone. People told her that time healed all wounds, that the pain would eventually leave. But it wasn't true. At least not for her. All she had was the memories of her and Keith tucked away deep inside her heart. That and the now-worn penny that hung from a chain around her neck resting close to her heart. Natalie touched the penny and smiled wistfully. She had kept her promise. If only he had kept his. But he was gone, taking her heart with him. "True love never dies," she whispered aloud. "I wish I could believe that were true. If it is, then why are you gone? Why do I have to be here all alone?" There was no answer, just the lonely rustling sound of the wind blowing through the trees.

* * *

**That's all I've got for now. Thanks for reading!**


	2. This Is Only A Test

**Author's Note: So for a little context. This story is three years after the movie, but everything that happened after the airport scene has been altered, so the last few scenes of the movie never happened.**

**Also, I just wanted to thank my amazing reviewers for their helpful feedback: Purple Shamrock 17, acciodanrad9, and JmacKarla. Thanks a bunch!**

**I'd also like to thank Law and Order, procrastination, my microbiology book, and the band Acceptance for their inspiration.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**This is Only A Test**

Natalie sat in a big cushioned chair in a secluded corner of the school library. She was surrounded by manuals and pamphlets from the different programs at the college. What was she going to do? The deadline for her major declaration was in two weeks and she had no idea what to study, Nothing really caught her eye. There was the social work brochure with its shiny, glossed paper. Nope. She set that one in the ever-growing "reject" pile. The next paper was for social sciences. She could almost hear her father. _"Now didn't I tell you? If you would have gone to Duke and not messed around with that boy, then you'd be a lawyer, a doctor…anything but this."_

"Sorry Dad," she said, tossing the paper in the rejects. The College of Health Science and Engineering held her attention for a minute. But perhaps that was only wishful thinking. She had thought about going into medicine until the whole ordeal with Keith had thoroughly convinced her that she would never handle being a doctor. Her heart wouldn't be able to handle it.

The last choice was the English program, that or history. Natalie grimaced at thinking of her father's displeasure of her future degree. Being a teacher was not on his list of acceptable careers. Oh well. She had already fallen in his eyes. Might as well go all the way. But either way, she had better think it over before committing. A quick glance at the wall clock told her she needed to get going or else risk being late to class and incurring the wrath of her professor. Natalie threw the other papers in the trash and tucked the English pamphlet into her backpack and headed towards the front of the library. To her annoyance, Garrett Lindstrom was waiting by the front door. She breezed past him without a word. He was always following her around, trying his hardest to get her to go out with him. She had refused about four times already, but he kept coming around. He now hurried to keep up with her furious strides. "Hey Natalie, are you heading to class?"

"What's it look like?" she said, not very kindly. He still didn't get the hint.

"Oh good. Me too. We can walk together," he sounded ecstatic by that fact.

"Oh goody," she mumbled under her breath.

"What'd you say?"

"Oh good," Natalie repeated, trying to keep a fake smile on her face.

"Hey, are you busy tonight?" he asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Tonight…" she drew out the word, trying to stall for time. "Oh, look, we're here," she said brightly, relieved to see her classroom. "Bye!" She ducked into her class, but Garrett followed her.

"Wait!" he practically shouted. The entire class turned to face them. Natalie could feel her face burning from embarrassment. "Please think about it?" he begged. She felt bad for the guy. He must like her an awful lot to make such a fool of himself.

"I'll think about it," she answered, watching with some amusement as he almost jumped up and down from excitement.

"Great!" he said excitedly. Then, realizing what he had just done, he dashed out of the room with one last smile and wave to her. Natalie half-heartedly waved at him. She dropped her bag next to an open desk and fell into the chair.

"Long day?" the voice of her friend Crystal immediately perked her up.

"Yeah," Natalie said. "Have you decided what you're declaring?"

"Yep, but I'll tell you about it after class," Crystal whispered, with a cautious look at Dr. Fielding, who was harrumphing disapprovingly in their direction. African-American Studies was a fairly interesting class, but today Natalie was too preoccupied to concentrate. She had just begun to focus when class was let out. "Earth to Natalie," Crystal said, waving her hand in front of Natalie's face. "Thinking of lover boy?" she teased.

"No! He's not that at all," Natalie protested.

"I know that, you know that, but he sure doesn't," Crystal said, slinging her backpack onto her shoulder. "Want to go eat something? I'm starving."

"Sure." They walked to a small deli near the social sciences building. After getting their food, they sat at a window table, watching students rush to their classes. Crystal said, "I guess I decided to go with business management. At least I should get a job after graduation."

"Well, that's good. You do enjoy the classes," Natalie said encouragingly.

"Aren't we supposed to be excited about this? I mean, we are deciding what we want to do in the future. I just feel if I commit to this, I'm going to miss out on something else," Crystal said. "What if we don't make the right choice?"

"I feel you there," Natalie said. "But I guess we can change our minds. It's college after all. They say you change your major at least twice before graduation."

"What about you?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I'm leaning towards English. My dad's going to be thrilled. He wants me to be a lawyer."

"Aw, who cares. It's your life anyways."

"I know." Natalie replied, stabbing viciously at her salad with a fork.

"Calm down there. That poor cherry tomato never did anything to you," Crystal laughed, then stopped at the look on Natalie's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's him," she admitted. "I keep thinking about him."

"Who, Garrett? Just ignore him and hopefully he'll go away."

"No, not Garrett. Keith."

"Keith. That boy you liked back in high school?" she asked. "Why are you thinking about him?"

"I just miss him."

"I hate to break it to you, but he's gone." Crystal said bluntly. Natalie just stared at her. "What? I'm right, aren't I? He's not coming back. It's been three years. You've grieved long enough. You need to move on."

"Move on to what? Garrett? No way."

"He's not that bad of a guy."

"Then why don't you date him instead?"

"I didn't say I liked him. Anyways, you should go on this date with him. Loosen up. Have a little fun," Crystal suggested. Natalie didn't want to face it, but deep inside she had the sinking feeling that her friend was right. Keith was dead. It pained her to even think about it. But maybe, just maybe she would be able to move on from him.

"Okay," she answered. "I'll go out with Garrett. But if the date is a disaster, I'm never listening to you again."

"I knew I could talk some sense into you," Crystal told her. "I've got to get to work, but I'll text you later."

"Okay, bye." Natalie watched her leave, and then turned back to her food. She felt bad for not quite telling her friend the truth, but she knew Crystal wouldn't understand. Keith had been different. He hadn't been just some boy. She had loved him. No, she still did love him. But the love had changed somewhat over time. Crystal didn't see that. She wished Brooke was there, but she was halfway across the world volunteering with the Peace Corps. Natalie sighed. At least she was coming back in a few weeks. They could talk then. She tossed the rest of her salad into the trash and headed out the door. Before she went to work, she had a rather unpleasant errand to run.

"Yes!" Garrett pumped his fist in the air, after she told him yes.  
"Don't push your luck," she said. "I could still change my mind.

"I will win you over with my wit and charm," he said so convinced.

"Sure you will," Natalie couldn't believe this guy. He was delusional.

"How about I pick you up at 6?"

"Okay, I'll see you then," she answered, turning to leave, not wishing to see his victory celebration any longer. It felt like a betrayal of her feelings, but she set her jaw and stuck with it.

"I'll be waiting!" he called after her. She kept walking at a rapid pace.

Natalie headed to her job in the school greenhouse. She slipped her earphones in and listened to a random playlist that Crystal had made her while she watered the plants. Then, she donned some glove and began to plant some new ferns that had just been delivered. The old pots were placed in a barrel of bleach solution to soak until reused. She rolled the hose up and hung it on a holder on the wall. The other various supplies were returned to their respective shelves and drawers. Natalie threw away her gloves and washed her hands. She exited the greenhouse, being careful to close the door firmly behind her. On the way back to her dorm, she stopped by her boss's office. "Hi, Mike," she greeted cheerfully. "I just wanted to let you know that I finished planting those new ferns."

"Thanks so much," he said gratefully. "It's been so hectic here. I had to give a tour to three different elementary schools this morning." He rolled his eyes. "Boy, was that fun."

"You know you love kids," she teased, knowing how much he tried to avoid kids at all cost.

"Next time they come, you can take them around."

"Sorry, but I'm not 'qualified'," she said in a mock serious tone. "I'll be back to water the plants over the weekend. See you later!" After another long study session in the library and a quick bite to eat, Natalie trekked up the hill to her dorm. She hadn't planned on staying in the dorms so long, but Crystal had convinced her to stick it out one more year.

Her room was located on the third floor, facing towards the west. She unlocked the door, set her backpack by her desk and flopped across her bed. Her eyes wandered around the room, coming to rest on a framed picture on her dresser of her and Keith. It had been taken just days before he had died. That night, they had snuck into the pediatric ward, where there was a set of gigantic stuffed animals that the little kids played with. They were so large, that Natalie could sit on the bear's lap with room for at least one little kid. The animals had gone on a photo shoot across the hospital, posing with everything from the plants in the lobby to unsuspecting doctors. That particular photo was of the two of them sitting on a bench in the hospital gardens, with a gigantic panda carefully posed as if he was going to dive into the waterfall behind them. She smiled fondly at the memory. The nurses had caught them and gave them a good scolding for taking Keith outside, before shooing them inside. How could she ever let go of him, all the times they had shared. Crystal just didn't understand, she decided. There was just no way. She could feel a familiar prickling feeling at the corners of her eyes. Natalie furiously rubbed the tears away, before curling up into a tight ball. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping to fall asleep. Only in her dreams, could she truly remember his voice, his mannerisms. Every little thing that made her fall in love with him all over again every night.

* * *

Friday was more of the same routine. Classes, studying, work. Her mood, however, was not as cheerful. The thought of an impending date with Garrett filled her with dread. "What if he thinks that we're dating now?" she asked Crystal, who was patiently listening as they lounged out on the grass in the middle of campus. "I mean, by the end of tonight, we could be engaged, according to him.

"Nat, give the man a little credit. He's not that dumb."

"Okay, maybe I'm overreacting a little. I haven't been on a date since…" her voice trailed off. "Never mind, I'll figure out some sort of escape plan just in case it is a complete disaster."

"You'll be fine," Crystal reassured her. "Garret's a pretty nice guy."

"If you say so," Natalie said, rising and grabbing her purse. "I've got to run, he'll be coming in an hour, and I have to get ready."

"Let me know how it goes," Crystal told her, with a devilish grin. Natalie made it back to her dorm in record time and got cleaned up. She decided to wear a light blue shirt with a tank top underneath with a mid length printed skirt. Not too fancy, but nicer than what she usually wore. Natalie went downstairs to wait by the door. Strangely enough, she felt nervous, which surprised her. Garrett arrived promptly at 7, with a bouquet of red roses. She felt embarrassed, but thanked him. They drove to a small Thai restaurant that was located downtown. Towards the end of dinner, Natalie found that she was actually enjoying herself. Garrett was actually a nice guy, even if he didn't have the best social skills. Maybe this was a sign that this was the direction she needed to move towards. She was thinking so hard, that she completely missed one of Garrett's questions. "Oh, I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I just asked what you thought about the whole counterfeiting ring that the Feds busted just a few days ago. Apparently, this group had been laundering money for several years."

"I don't know. I haven't heard about it."

"It was actually based in your hometown."

"Really? Wow. Nothing ever happens there."

"They were sending money all over the country. Apparently, it's one of the biggest scams in the last decade. They even killed some of the people who caught on to what they were doing. Crazy, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," she said. "Sounds like something out of a movie." They continued carrying on a conversation and before they knew it, time had flown by.

"Maybe we'd better go," he said, noticing that the lights in the room were dimming and hardly anyone was left.

"Really? What time is it?"

"It's almost nine o'clock." Garret said after checking his watch.

"I'd better get back soon. I have to be up early," she agreed. He paid for the meal and they went back out to the car. Natalie had just glanced across the street when something caught her eye and she stopped and stared. The glare of the streetlights fell across a shadowy form that stood under an awning just down the sidewalk. It almost seemed the man was watching her. Natalie held her breath when she realized that he looked a little bit like…no, it couldn't be. He was dead. Her mind was playing tricks on her. But he really did have the same profile as Keith, the way he leaned against the wall with a confident air about him. She tried to make out his face, but the shadows were too dark. Garrett came up beside her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…everything's fine," she smiled at him. "Ready to go?" As he was backing out the car, Natalie glanced at the place where the man had been earlier, but no one was there. They made small talk until they reached the dorm, where he offered to walk her to the door. She let him. "Thank you for tonight," she said. "I had a great time."

"I surprised you, did I?" he laughed. "I know you weren't too happy about going out with me."

"I'm sorry," she blushed. "I had run. Really."

"Awesome!" he said, grinning at her. "Do you think you might want to do this again." She had to think for a moment. Keith's face popped in her mind, but she brushed it away.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she answered. The smile on his face widened.

"Okay, great! I'll call you," he said before turning to leave. "See you later."

"Bye," she answered, watching him drive away. He hadn't even tried to kiss her, for which she was grateful. That would have been too much. But he really was a nice guy. Crystal was never going to let her forget this; she was right. It was time to move on. To let go of the past once and for all. She was about to go inside, when the light by the door glinted off of a small object on the ground. Natalie bent to pick it up. She couldn't tell what it was, so she held it closer to the light. Her breath caught in her throat. Lying in her open palm was a bright, shiny copper penny.

* * *

**Well, that's all I have for now. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.**


	3. Ghost

**Well guys, this one took a little bit longer to type up, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ghost**

Natalie slept fitfully that night, her mind filled with troubled thoughts. The penny. Why would it be anything serious? People found change on the ground all the time. This wasn't any different. Yet, some small part of her brain felt that it meant something. But there was no way that it could have been him. She must be crazy. Crazy dreams plagued her the entire night.

_She was standing in the center of campus with Garrett next to her. Somehow, she knew that they were now dating. The weather was sunny and clear, and they were just talking and laughing about nothing in particular. Suddenly, the sky turned dark and cloudy. Natalie was no longer at her college, but in the woods, in a strangely familiar place. Then, it hit her. She was at the place overlooking the river, where she and Keith had spent many happy days. A voice spoke from behind her, "Hey." She turned, a smile ready on her face. It wasn't Keith, but Garrett stood in front of her, with Crystal standing next to him. Natalie took a step back, confused. Where was Keith. She felt panic building up in her chest. Garrett stood there, a smile on his face. "You don't want him. You want me instead. I'm here. He isn't right now."_

_"What are you talking about?"she asked. "He's gone."_

_"I know, isn't that great?" Now, she was shocked._

_"How can you say something like that?" Natalie said angrily. "Just because we went on a date, doesn't mean that you own me now."_

_"You can't have both worlds," he replied. "You have to choose." Then, he too disappeared._

_"I told you, you'd like him," Crystal said, a knowing smile on her face. "Now you can forget about that dead boyfriend of yours."_

_"Crystal!" Natalie shouted. "Don't you dare talk about Keith like that."_

_"I'm right, aren't I? He's nothing to you anymore. Face it, Natalie, Keith's dead and Garrett is very much alive. There's no contest."_

_"I can't just forget about Keith just like that," Natalie said, anger coloring her face. "You can't just turn off your feelings!" Crystal only laughed at her, turned around, and walked away into the woods. She was alone. The wind was blowing hard through the trees and rain pelted her face with big, fat droplets._

_"Hey partner," that familiar voice filled her with warmth. She closed her eyes and turned around again. This time, Keith stood in front of her, his eyes full of hurt and confusion._

_"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned._

_"How can you forget me?" he asked._

_"But I haven't forgotten you," she protested. "I could never forget you."_

_"Could you?"_

_"No, but it's been so long…."_

_"Don't forget me."_

_"How can you expect me to do that? To just…wait for something that won't happen?" she said in confusion._

_"I'm still here."_

_"Don't play games with me, Keith." Natalie warned. 'This isn't real, so of course you're here."_

_"Just wait," he repeated._

_"I can't."_

_"Don't leave me," he said, in an almost pleading tone._

_"I can't leave you if you're not here!" she said angrily. "Why are we even talking? This is just a dream." He stepped nearer to her. His lips almost brushed her cheek as he whispered close to her ear. "I'm still here. I'll always be here." He drew back, his green eyes boring into hers. "Wait." Natalie felt torn._

_"Keith," she began, but stopped. But he turned and walked away, without looking back._

Natalie woke up with a start, breathing heavily and her face was soaked with tears. "I'm here," she cried out in the dark, then realized it was only a dream. But it had been so real. Natalie lay back down, willing her heart to quit beating so fast. He wasn't here. He was gone. How long would it take before she believed that? She wiped her face on the comforter and turned over, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Natalie woke again, this time to her alarm clock beeping. "Oh, no," she moaned, seeing that it was past ten. "I'm late!" She dressed in lightning speed, grabbing a banana on her way out the door, all the while texting Crystal. Natalie rushed downstairs and outside to where Crystal sat in her car, tapping her fingers on the metal impatiently. "I'm sorry," she panted. "My alarm."

"Oh really?" Crystal asked, with a wicked grin. "Late night?"

"No," Natalie firmly replied. She climbed into the front seat of the car. Crystal backed out of the parking lot and they drove downtown.

"So?" Crystal asked. Natalie kept silent. "Don't make me have to pry it out of you."

"What are you talking about?" Natalie asked innocently, knowing exactly what Crystal wanted to know.

"How was the date?" her friend burst out.

"It was fine."

"Fine? That's it?" Crystal looked disappointed.

"Okay, okay," she gave in. "It was a nice date. Garrett was a lot nicer than I thought he would be."

"I told you so!" Crystal said, triumph ringing in her voice. You shouldn't doubt me."

"Please don't rub it in," Natalie asked. She could feel a headache beginning to form behind her eyes.

"I just can't help it," Crystal said, somewhat smugly. "Now you can forget about Keith." Her words echoed in Natalie's head, mirroring the ones in her dream. The realization made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Please stop," she stated. Crystal was about to speak, but the look on Natalie's face told her to stay quiet, so she shut up. They pulled into the parking lot of the local library. As they entered the library, a large shiny banner, "Read To Lead" greeted them. Mrs. Parrish, the librarian ushered them into the juvenile section. Natalie took her assigned books and group of second graders to a corner of the children's area. Twelve boys and girls followed her like ducks in a row. "All right everyone, have a seat." They obediently sat down, watching her every move with their eyes wide. She began to read a story, full of princesses and dragons. The children listened with rapt attention. She read story after story, until the hour was up and the kids scattered, heading back to their parents, who were waiting in the other room. Natalie helped Mrs. Parrish clean the room and reshelf the books before meeting up with Crystal in the other room.

"Well, looks like another good deed done," Crystal commented dryly. "The first-graders I had today made me want to scream."

"If you always complain about it, why do you keep coming?" Natalie asked.

"We get volunteer experience, and plus, I kind of like the little monsters," she admitted. "Come on, let's go." They walked the few blocks to a small café that the college students enjoyed frequenting.

"So, what's on your mind?" Crystal asked.

"Nothing," Natalie played with the straw in her iced coffee.

"Don't lie. I know something's bothering you."

"I don't know what to do with Garrett," Natalie told her. "He's nice, but…."

"But what? You had fun with him. Why wouldn't you want to go out with him again?"

"I don't know," she sighed.

"Just give him another chance. He's liked you so long, he'd wait for you forever."

"He likes me, but do I like him?"

"Don't be silly."

"I don't think I like him as a potential boyfriend. We have different goals in life. He wants to be an economist or something like that. Maybe even go into politics."

"You don't want to be the First Lady?" Crystal teased. Natalie cringed.

"No, that's not me."

"He's such a nice guy. Maybe he'll grow on you."

"Maybe," Natalie said hesitantly. The conversation dwindled down as they started eating. As they finished up, Crystal had one more question.

"Are you going to go out with Garrett again?"

"I don't know."

"Keith would want you to be happy," Crystal said, in a more serious way.

"Now you sound like my mother. She's always trying to set me up with someone. But it's just not like that. Keith and I, we had something special. A once in a lifetime chance. "

"So that's it. It's over. Kaput. You're going to keep mooning over the past, while the perfectly good present walks away."

"Crystal!" Natalie said in exasperation. "I didn't say that I wasn't going to give up. I just said I'm not sure."

"How can you not be sure? It's a no-brainer."

"Maybe for you."

"Yeah, you're right. I would jump at the chance," Crystal said. She looked slightly irritated.

"I told him I wouldn't forget him."

"Then don't. But like I've said, he wouldn't want you to be sad."

"I'll think about it," Natalie replied. "Listen, I need to get back to the school. I'm supposed to care for the plants." They got up and paid for their meals. Crystal had just one more thing to say.

"If you don't move on, then everyone's going to move on without you."

"I know."

Crystal dropped Natalie off by the greenhouse. She took out her keys and unlocked the door. A blast of balmy, moist air hit her, and she breathed in the wet, musty scent of potting soil and plants. "Hi, Pudge," she greeted the fat goldfish that swam lazily in a small aquarium. The greenhouse was eerily quiet, and she tried to half-heartedly hum a song to fill the empty stillness. "Oh no," she muttered, realizing that the hose was missing. Natalie headed over to the shed, where she grabbed another hose and lugged it back over to the student project room. She hooked up the hose and began to water the plants, being careful to not over water the cactuses that lined the far wall. One of the new plants had an odd substance on the trunk, so Natalie took it out on the roof to spray it down. A flash of movement on the ground below caught her eye. She frowned and peered over the ledge. There was nothing. "Great," she said to herself. "Now you're jumping at shadows. Get a grip." She took one last look at the sidewalk beneath her, again, there was only concrete. The foreign material on the trunk finally washed off, and Natalie took the plant back inside. She finished watering the other plants and hung up the hose. When she entered the outer storage room, she noticed that the outside door was partway open. Now, she was feeling a little spooked. "Okay, I know that was closed," she spoke into the empty room. Natalie picked up her things and locked the door. She was about to head to her dorm, when a familiar sparkle flashed on the concrete step. Another penny lay unsuspectingly on the concrete. Somehow, this wasn't as much of a surprise. She picked up the penny and stuck it in her purse. Maybe it was just one of her friends playing a practical joke. Then again, no one knew about the pennies.

"Hi," a voice said, scaring her half to death.

"Oh my goodness!" she jumped, seeing Garrett standing nonchalantly in front of her. "You scared me!"

"I can tell," he said. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I'll be fine."

"So, this is where you work," he said, his eyes rapidly examining the building.

"Yep, this is it," she said, trying to take deep breaths. "How did you know I was here?"

"Oh, your friend Crystal told me where I could find you."

"She would," Natalie mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"  
"Oh," she stammered and recovered smoothly. "I'm glad she did." Hopefully, that didn't sound like too much of a lie. He sure was a fast mover.

"I just wanted to let you know how much fun I had last night."

"I had fun too," she said, feeling slightly nervous.

"Really?" his face lit up with boyish delight.

"Yeah, I did."

"Sooo," Garrett began, "I just wanted to know if you would like to hang out tonight." Natalie felt a little more relieved. At least he wasn't asking her to be his girlfriend.

"Sure, that'd be fun."

"Great! I'll call you later," he said, reminiscent of his earlier reaction to her answer. "Well, um, I guess I'd better get going. There's a study carrel in the library with my name on it."

"Okay, well, bye." She watched him jog towards the library. As soon as he was out of earshot, she took out her phone and pressed the call button. As soon as her friend answered, she started in on her.

"Crystal! What were you thinking? You told him where I was?"

"What?" she said innocently. "It's not a big deal. He was going to call."

"Why do you have to update him on my whereabouts all the time?"  
"It's not updating. It's enabling," Crystal said indignantly.

"Right. Whatever it is, could you please stop? He doesn't need any more encouragement."

"Okay, fine. I was just trying to help you out," Crystal huffed. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." She hung up abruptly.

"Wait," Natalie tried to speak, but was cut off. She rolled her eyes. "No, don't do this!" The day was only getting better. She put her phone back in her purse and began the long walk back to her room. Some students were milling around the campus mall, and Natalie was hurrying through the crowd when she caught a glimpse of a young man. A strangely familiar man. He was the guy that had been standing by the restaurant. She blinked, trying to focus on his face, but his face was obscured by a dark gray hooded sweatshirt. Natalie pushed through the people to reach him. He noticed her moving towards him, and he suddenly took off running. "Wait!" she shouted at him, but he continued running. She finally stopped, bending over to catch her breath. He was gone. A sudden thought hit her. No, it couldn't be. Natalie tried to shake the feeling, the foreboding that filled her. There was _something_ about him. She had never believed in ghosts before, of spirits. He really couldn't here, could he? No, she shook her head slightly as if to clear her mind. Still, there was something familiar about him, but she just couldn't quite figure out what it was. No, she told herself, there was no such thing as ghosts. No matter how much she wished that it was so. At least then, there was would be a part of him with her.

* * *

**Hmm, who is this guy anyways? Sorry, I can't resist a good mystery. Hope you enjoyed reading. Let me know what you think!**


	4. You Found Me

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but hopefully this will be worth the wait.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I'm glad you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Natalie finally caught her breath and began to trace the mysterious man's steps. She found what looked like his sweater on a bush near the union building. It was a nondescript black hooded sweatshirt, well-worn, with holes in the sleeves. She checked the pockets for anything, a scrap of paper perhaps, something to give her a clue on his identity. They were empty. As she shook out the sweatshirt, a gum wrapper and a map of campus fell out, but that was it. There was nothing else to help her figure out who this guy was. She picked up the map, looking for writing, but it was untouched. The gum wrapper smelled faintly of mint. The sweater itself smelled faintly of motor oil and grease. There was a hint of a man's cologne, but she didn't recognize the scent. There was nothing to identify who this guy was.

Natalie had the sudden yearning to go home. To go back to the place where memories of Keith were still fresh. Where he had walked, and talked, and lived. She called Garrett. "Hello?" he answered after the first ring.

"Hi, this is Natalie."

"Hey, is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, something's come up. I just can't come hang out tonight."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, trying not to be annoyed. "I'm sorry, something's come up."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll talk to you later," Garrett said, his voice confused.

"All right, bye," she said, hanging up rather abruptly. She didn't feel like explaining herself right at the moment. In fact, she wasn't even going to let Crystal know her plans. Natalie rushed to her room and threw some clothes into a bag. She grabbed enough toiletries for the night and shoved her textbooks into her bag. Thankfully, her classes didn't start until 10 on Monday. Not very much time. Just enough time to go home. She didn't know what she was looking for, but maybe, this would help her find it. She tossed her things into the car, buckled up, and began to drive. The hot sun shone in her eyes, so she slipped on her sunglasses. The miles passed quickly, and Natalie mulled over the past few days again. Garrett was a nice guy, but there were some things about him that just bothered her. And Crystal. Natalie enjoyed hanging out with her friend, but lately she had been overstepping the lines. All this intentional setting up with Garrett was driving her crazy. Why was Crystal trying so hard to get her to date him anyways? She didn't want to rush into anything. Especially not after what had happened in the past few years. And now, that guy. Why was he following her? Who was he? There was something about him that she couldn't quite understand. She could still see his profile in the shadows, taunting her. He couldn't be a ghost. The sweatshirt proved that this guy was a real, living, breathing person. She looked at the sweater, folded carefully on the seat beside her. Her cell phone rang, and she reluctantly answered. "Hello?"

"Hey." It was Crystal. She sounded hesitant.

"Hi," Natalie said. She shifted the phone on her shoulder.

"Listen," Crystal paused. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"I'm so glad you feel that way," Natalie answered sharply. She didn't feel that charitable today. Especially today.

"Hey, Nat, I'm sorry. I really am." She actually sounded contrite. Natalie felt bad for her attitude.

"All right, I forgive you. I'm just not having a good day. And this whole situation with Garrett is making my life complicated."

"I'm sorry about pushing you towards him. He really is a nice guy."

"I know, I just don't think he's for me."

"Okay, so I won't do it again. Promise."

"Thanks," Natalie said. She felt a bit better knowing that her friend was now on her side. "I'm sorry for biting your head off."

"Now that we're not on the outs, want to hang out tonight? Then you'll have an excuse not to see Garrett."

"I can't tonight."

"Well how about tomorrow?"  
"I'm kinda busy right now."

"Nat, what's going on?"

"I'm driving."

"Driving? Where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

"Home? Now? Why?"

"You sound like an owl," Natalie laughed. She didn't really feel like explaining her actions, but knew that Crystal wouldn't let up until she did.

"Come on," Crystal coaxed.

"I just wanted to go home," she said. "I don't really have a reason."

"You can't fool me that easily."

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"I felt like going home. It's where Keith is."

"You're right. I don't understand. Do you really think that going home is going to help? It's only going to make things worse. Trying to live in the past is going to ruin the future."

"I don't know what I'm thinking anymore. I just want to go home and be where he was."

"Okay, Natalie. I don't understand what you're doing, but be careful, okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'll call you tomorrow."

"All right. Later." Natalie hung up the phone, turned it off, and threw it on the seat. She concentrated on the road, not bothering to turn on the music, but instead chose to remain in silence. The miles passed slowly. She wished that she wasn't going home. That she didn't feel the need to go home. But there was a deep longing inside. She wanted to see Keith. She wished that he was still there with her. That maybe, somehow, she could turn the clock back and relive their last days together. She wished a lot of things lately. Why couldn't she just let him go? Was she just afraid of being alone? If she finally let the past remain, that she would move on with out him. Maybe everything she had felt for him was nothing. And she would be alone. Maybe that was it. She was afraid of being alone. But was she actually capable of conjuring up a figment of him, just so she wouldn't be alone? Her thoughts were all mixed up in her head. Natalie was thinking so hard, her attention was not on the road. A small rabbit began hopping across the rural highway, and she had to swerve to miss him. She was forced to pull the wheel hard to the right to avoid the unsuspecting rodent. Her heart leaped into her throat. She could feel her pulse racing. Her hands were shaking, so she pulled over at a small gas station that was on the right. The convenience store looked dingy and shady, the overhead lights flickering.

Natalie let go of her death grip on the steering wheel. She took a few deep breaths and got out of the car to fill up the gas tank. When the pump had clicked off, she replaced the gas cap and went inside to pay. There was only one other man in the store besides the bored-looking clerk reading a magazine at the counter. He was rummaging through the ice cream freezer near the back. Natalie grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler and a pack of gum. She walked to the counter to pay. The other customer stood in front of her, and he was rummaging through his pockets for spare change. "Here," she said, handing him the needed amount. The dimes and nickels fell from her hand to the floor, bouncing around the tile. "Oh, I'm sorry," Natalie said in dismay. She set her purse down and scrambled around for the coins. He helped her gather the loose change.

"Thanks," he said, relieved. "I never have enough money in my pockets."

"You're welcome," she said. He quickly paid the clerk, and Natalie stepped forward.

"Just this for you today?" the clerk asked, his voice monotone and just as bored as his countenance.

"And the amount on Pump 2," she added. He named the amount, and she handed over her credit card. He ran the card and gave her the card and receipt.

"Thanks for coming in," he said.

"Thanks," she replied, trying to smile at him to cheer him up. He only scowled at her in return. The man was waiting by the door for her as she left.

"Hey, thanks again," he said. "You have exactly 9 cents in change."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled at him. Natalie walked back to her car and pulled back on the road again. She adjusted the rearview mirror and winced at the bright light that sparkled off the shiny grill of the car behind her. This time, she decided to turn on the radio. Soon, music filled the lonely spaces of her car, she began to sing along with the oldies music. The hours passed quickly, and soon she began to recognize the landmarks. A house here, a small creek there. She could feel the excitement building. Home was near. Of course, her parents had no idea she was coming. Not that she was going to tell them. In fact, she had no idea how she was going to inform them of her presence. But that was a predicament she could afford to hold off on.

Natalie checked her review mirror again before turning right. She noticed the same blue sedan turn behind her. She frowned. The car had been behind her for the past two hours at least. Natalie felt slightly nervous. Why would someone be following her? Especially here to her hometown. She must be paranoid. Since that guy had started showing up, weird things had been happening. The pennies, the weird man, and now this. Why would anyone want to follow her anyways? It wasn't like her life was very exciting. There was nothing even remotely shady about her. The worst thing she'd ever done was drive too fast or maybe have a little too much to drink. Natalie turned again, heading further into the wooded areas. Once again, the car turned with her. Her palms were getting sweaty. She tried to calm down and think clearly. She zigzagged down a few more streets. Luckily, Natalie knew most of the back roads in the area. After doubling back a couple more times, she checked the mirror again and sighed with relief. The car was no longer following her. She shifted in her seat and massaged her hands. They ached from her gripping the wheel so hard. Natalie looked out the car window, trying to discern her whereabouts. She had driven around in so many circles, she wasn't quite sure where she was.

Natalie got back in the car and drove for another few miles. A familiar road caught her attention. She turned the car down the gravel road and slowed down, absorbing her surroundings. The road ended in a clearing. She turned off the car and got out. The old log was still there, seemingly untouched by the past three years. It appeared that no one else had even set foot in that place since she and Keith had spent many hours there. Natalie walked close to the rock face and stared over the river. She remembered the many times that she had hung out and partied down at the Brick across the river. That was before she met Keith. Before her life had been turned completely upside down. Of course, there was no one down there since it was the middle of the day. But in her own mind, she could almost hear the sounds of kids laughing and talking.

She walked over to the log and sat down. The comforting smell of the wood filled her senses, and she smiled wistfully. "It's been awhile, Keith," she whispered into the silence. "I came back. Just for you." The brisk fall air chilled her, and she realized with some chagrin, that she had not packed a sweatshirt. The only thing left was that nasty sweater in the front seat. There was no way she was going to put that thing on. She rubbed her arms roughly to try to warm up. The sounds of gravel crunching filled her ears. Someone was behind her. Now it all made sense. The car following her was probably Garrett. Crystal had probably called him and told him where she was going. She was going to wring her friend's neck when she got back. "What, so you followed me here?" Natalie called out, not bothering to turn around. "You should just back your car out and go home."

"Hi, Natalie." Her spine tingled at the voice. There was no way. Her heart skipped a beat. She must be hallucinating. That voice was so familiar. One she hadn't heard in a long time and had never expected to hear again. Her mouth was dry, and she tried to swallow over the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat. This couldn't be happening. It was a dream. A dream that she had been hoping for all these years.

"Keith."

* * *

**Okay, don't kill me over the ending! I just thought it would be a nice way to end it:)**


	5. Never Let Go

**Okay, for everyone who's been reading this story, I apologize for never updating. My life is so hectic, I never seem to have time for anything. I hope you enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Never Let Go**

Natalie's heart skipped wildly in her chest. She stared at Keith, her eyes wide. There was something wrong with this picture. He couldn't be standing right in front of her. A wave of dizziness hit her, and she fought to stay upright. She pinched her arm, her breath catching at the sting she felt. Nope, it wasn't a dream. A myriad of emotions spun through her mind. Every single memory of the past few years flashed before her eyes. He just couldn't be here. Not here. Was she really going crazy? She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and opened them a crack. He was still standing in front of her, an almost bemused expression on his face. "Hey pardner," he said quietly, the sound of his voice sending chills up her spine. She didn't know what to do, how to act. Her feet felt like a ton of concrete had settled on them, preventing any movement.

"Keith?" she repeated, desperately hoping that he just wouldn't disappear into thin air. She drank in the sight of him. He looked very much the same, still sporting the same old jacket and faded clothing. His face was a little thinner, but still much healthier than the last time she had visited him in the hospital. Keith's hair was now a deep red color, obviously dyed, but still realistic enough. Blue colored contacts hid his vivid green eyes. Now that she thought about it, he really didn't look the same anymore. His eyes were filled with a sadness that she had never seen before, like a deep burden had been placed on his shoulders.

"Natalie, it's me. I'm actually here," his voice was gentle and low. She took a tentative step forward and finally broke into a run, throwing herself into his arms. Her breaths were coming in deep gasps, and she could sense a hot, prickling feeling behind her eyelids. A sob broke from her throat. Hot tears began pouring down her face. A rush of joy and confusion filled her. She ran her fingers through his hair, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is it really you?" she kept repeating over and over.

"It's me," he said soothingly, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"I just can't believe it. You died. I went to your funeral. Your dad was heartbroken. I cried for months afterwards," Natalie said dazedly. "I've missed you so, so much." Keith smiled at her, his eyes blazing with some emotion she couldn't determine.

"Natalie," he began, but was unable to finish. He just buried his face in her hair and said nothing. She could feel him shaking.

"I can't believe you're here. You're really here," Natalie muttered. "How…what? I don't understand."

"There's so much I want to say," he told her. "So many things…."

"Are you going to stay here? Or disappear into thin air the moment I turn around?" Natalie noticed her hands were shaking. She dropped her hands from his shoulders and stuffed them into her pockets. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie?" His eyes suddenly grew distant and almost detached. He thought for a moment before answering.

"I had no choice."

"No choice?" she said incredulously. Her arms crossed tightly in front of her, and she stared at him in disbelief. "You fake your death and run off to who knows where for three years. Suddenly, you appear and want everything to be like it was before? Well, guess what _Partner_. Things aren't the same. I've changed. You've changed, for sure," Natalie said, her eyes straying again to his red hair.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," he admitted. "I thought that I'd have to keep living life without you."

"You still haven't answered me," she said testily. "I want the truth!"

"Would you believe me if I told you?"

"Keith, three years ago, I lost you. Now, here you are, larger than life. You're not dead. In fact, you aren't…sick. Did you lie about that too?" He flinched at her angry words, but didn't get angry. He almost appeared to be even sadder.

"Natalie, I was sick. Really sick. But I got a different treatment. One that actually worked."

"But why didn't you tell me?" she said in anguish.

"I wasn't allowed to contact you. At least not until now."

"Why not?" Natalie could feel her anger melting away. She could never stay angry with him for long.

"Natalie, I've had to stay in hiding."

"Hiding? Like as in secret hide-out kind of hiding?" she answered. "Just come out with it already."

"Not quite. Hiding as in the witness protection program," he said in as normal a tone as he could muster. Natalie's jaw dropped. She stared at him for a full minute, as if she could discern his truthfulness.

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not," he said, his shoulders slumping. "That's where I've been for the past few years."

"You're telling the truth. Promise me."

"I'm not lying to you. I wouldn't ever lie to you. That's why I couldn't talk to you. It would all be lies. I don't want it to be that way between us."

"So, this is your idea of being chivalrous? Just let the girl suffer and someday tell her the truth?"

"I think you're being unfair," he said quietly.

"Well, I don't. You weren't there at the hospital with your dad….Your dad. Have you talked to him yet?"

"No, I wanted to see you."

"Go talk to your dad," she said in exasperation, "then I'll give you a chance to explain yourself."

"Natalie." She cut him off and pointed towards the road.

"Go. Talk. Now."

"Come with me?" he asked quietly. Natalie felt ashamed for taking her frustrations out on him. She smiled shly at him.

"Okay." They got into her car, and drove the few miles to his old house. His dad was outside, his head buried beneath the hood of an old beat-up car, that was slightly reminiscent of Keith's truck. Keith got out of the car with uncertain movements, as if he didn't quite know how he got there. Natalie gently brushed back an unruly lock of hair out of his eyes. He looked almost scared. "Go talk to him."

"Are you going to stay?" he asked, child-like.

"No, but I'll be just down the road. I'll come back for you, in say, a couple hours?"

"Thanks," he said, his sad gaze lingering on her face. She brushed his cheek with her hand.

"You're welcome. Always." She watched him slowly walk, shoulders hunched and head down, towards his father. Henry looked surprised and then as if he'd seen a ghost. He dropped the wrench he was holding and ran forward to embrace his long-lost son. Natalie averted her eyes and slowly backed her car out of the driveway. As much as she wanted answers from him, there would be time for that later. Perhaps even forever.

Their special spot didn't seem nearly as empty this time, as she sat on a log and tried to make sense of the miracle that had just occurred. Nothing could quite describe the emotions that tumbled around inside her head. How could he do this to her? Why hadn't he said anything? Was he in trouble? Her mind was suddenly filled with a myriad of images of him sitting in jail. The outrageous thought caused her to let out a laugh.

"Now that's more like it, Partner." Keith's voice said from behind her. She spun around to find him smiling at her, his green eyes hesitant.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't come get you," Natalie apologized. "You really walked all this way?"

"Don't worry about it. It's nice to be outside," Keith laughed. His comment only backed up all of her crazy theories.

"Keith," she began. "Where have you been? Please. Tell me." He beckoned for her to sit next to him on a fallen log.

"I don't expect you to believe me. And I won't blame you if you don't." He couldn't meet her gaze. "Have you heard anything about that huge counterfeit ring they busted?"

"Yeah, I did," she said quizzically. He was being so vague. "What about it?"

"Well, their main headquarters were here in town."

"Really?" Why was he going off-topic? "And?"

"I got mixed up with their group."

"I knew it!" she burst out. "You've been in jail?" Keith stared at her incredulously. He looked stunned, then burst out laughing. Frustration began to bubble up in her.

"No, I haven't been in jail. I wasn't a part of that ring, I was a witness to what they did."

"What do you mean?" Apparently, she was completely missing the point. "Just come out with it already!"

"Okay. For the past three years…I've been in hiding." Of all the things that she had theorized, this was not one of them.  
"What?"

"They took me away to protect me. I wanted to stay Nat, I really did," Keith said earnestly, reaching towards her, as if to touch her, but he abruptly pulled away. She felt slightly bereft. "They wouldn't let me say good-bye to you. Either way, I thought I wasn't going to make it with the leukemia being so bad and all."

"Who are 'they'?"

"The witness protection program U.S. marshals."

"You've been with them? The witness protection program? I'm having trouble believing this."

"It's true, Partner."

"How did this happen?"

"It's a long story…."

"Listen you, I have plenty of time. Three years to be more precise. Unless of course, you have to go hide somewhere." The sarcasm in her voice was evident. He winced.

"It's not like that."

"Oh really?" her eyebrow raised.

"I'm not in the program anymore. They were arrested and tossed in the slammer."

"This is ridiculous. You are ridiculous."

"I'm telling the truth," he said, perfectly serious. She just shook her head at him, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Do you remember when we went to that insurance company and ate in the meeting room? When we went to the airport? They were all pretend. Great stories. Just like what you're telling me now. I want to know the truth!" His eyes dimmed at her words. He looked down at the ground, his lips trembling. Finally, Keith stared at her with a pained expression. Slowly, he rolled up his sleeves.

"Look, Natalie," he said, gesturing to strange ridges of skin on his wrists. "These are left over from when they found me the first time. I was left in an old shack for three days before someone found me. Then, the program had to move me again. I've had to move six time in the past three years."

"Keith—." Natalie tried to speak, but he cut her off.

"I'm always looking over my shoulder now. Jumping at the shadows. I've had to give up everything: my life, my dad, and…you. And the only thing….The only thing that's kept me going this whole time is the chance that I'd get to see you again. That maybe, just maybe, we could be together. But I guess it was all nothing." His shoulders slumped and he got to his feet. Natalie held her breath. Was he just going to leave?

"Keith, wait. Don't go." A hot tear trickled down her cheek and was hurriedly wiped away. She couldn't keep it together anymore. "I've been hoping, praying for forever, that you would come back to me. Now you're here. And I'm being a complete jerk. I don't know what to think, what to feel. I just know that I…I love you. I always have." She hesitantly reached forward and touched his hand. "Keith, I'm so sorry." He knelt in front of her, his eyes blazing with an intensity that she had never seen before.

"Partner," he rasped, his voice hoarse. "There's nothing to be sorry for." Natalie tried to pull her eyes away from his, but couldn't. She knew what was going to happen next, but did nothing to stop it. Keith gently caressed the side of her face, his touch as light as a breath of air. The kiss was like nothing she had ever experienced before, both beautiful and painful. Perfect in every way. All time seemed to come to a crashing halt as they stood there. They broke apart and just stared, as if seeing each other for the first time. Natalie buried her head into his chest, her tears soaking the front of his shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she gasped. "I just don't know what to do. How to act. It's like everything is all mixed up inside me. Like I'm happy, sad, and angry all at the same time."

"Shhh," he shushed her, gently stroking her hair. "It's okay. You should have seen my dad. I thought he was going to haul off and punch me, but he decided to hug me instead."

"I feel like I'm in a dream, Keith," she whispered. "Are you really here?" Natalie had the sudden urge to grab onto him and never let go.

"I'm here, partner. And I'm never letting go of you again," he said, full of assurance. "I love you. Always."

"I love you too," Natalie told him. "I'm sorry for being sorry." The absurdity of her words made him laugh.

Natalie felt a surge of hope for the first time since he had died. Everything was full of uncertainty, but she didn't care. All she knew was that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that they could be together. Not just now, but for always.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now:) Not that this part made any of your questions any clearer....Hopefully, this will hold you over until I can update again! Again, I'm sorry for my slow updates. I'll try to do better for next time.**


	6. Uncanny

**Well, it's been a long time, but I finally updated! Hope you enjoy this! Thank you for all of your messages telling me to keep updating, or else it might have been a lot longer....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Uncanny**

Natalie raised her head from its resting place on Keith's shoulder. She turned towards him and let her eyes trace his face again. It was a miracle, nothing short of a miracle that he was here with her. What horrors had he faced in the past few years? Her face burned with shame at her earlier reaction. Yes, it had been understandable, but once she had seen how much it had affected him, she had to just push her own hurt away. He was here with her and needed her to be strong for him, especially now.

Keith's face was angled away from her; he was staring at some far-off place. His expression was inscrutable and she wondered what was on his mind. "Can I ask you a question?" Natalie asked quietly. He turned towards her, waiting expectantly.

"Why now? Why can you all of the sudden show up out of nowhere?"

"It's a long story."

"I don't have to be back to school until Monday. I've got time." At the mention of school, a wave of sadness briefly crossed his face, but he managed to push it away.

"Then, you can wait?" Keith watched her carefully. She hid the wave of curiosity that hit her. Obviously, there were so many things that needed to be said.

"I can wait."

"They said I could come see you, especially since the court date is coming up soon. Not that they're letting me out of their sight," he said, jerking his head towards the weeds down below their cliff. "I'm 'on my own', but on their terms."

"They're actually watching you all the time?"

"Pretty much always. Trying to ditch them doesn't always work out very well." He scowled briefly, but then relaxed again. "But right now I'm not in hiding, so they don't smother me as much." Natalie remembered the strange car that had been following her, and everything connected.

"By any chance, have they been following me around too?"

"That's their job. It took me hours to convince them that you weren't a Russian hitman, I mean woman."

"They really thought I was a threat?" The idea was so ridiculous that she laughed.

"These people are crazy paranoid. I can barely sneeze without them thinking their star witness is about to die of pneumonia."

"Do you have to testify?"

"That's a part of my deal. I testify, they go to jail, and I get to live my life again."

"Is it really that easy?" she asked. It sounded way too good to be true. He laughed, a short, cynical laugh.

"Nothing's ever that easy, partner. Trust me."

"What does that mean?" Natalie asked him. There was something he wasn't really telling her. Wild images of him being hurt raced through her mind, and she could feel herself clenching her fists at those thoughts. But, he would tell her such things, wouldn't he?

"It means nothing," Keith brushed her words away. She could feel him drawing away from her, as if to protect himself. This side of Keith, the broken, fragile part of him was something completely foreign to her. Before, he had been able to control his feelings much easier, but now, it was as if all his carefully built walls were coming down. It was slightly disconcerting to see.

"Keith, I didn't mean to pry. If you don't want to tell me, then that's okay. We've got all the time in the world."  
"Do we?" His words caused her to lapse into silence. He was right. After all, a few hours ago, he had been dead to her. Natalie grasped his hand in hers and interlaced her fingers with his. The simple gesture worked. The tension in his face lessened, and he relaxed somewhat.

"It doesn't matter. I thought you were dead and here you are. That's more than I ever hoped for," she said earnestly. "I just want to be with you." The words were strikingly similar to their last conversation before he had disappeared, and only made her heart ache. Keith sighed heavily and rested his head on the large boulder that he was propped against.

"Huh, I think you've said that before," he muttered, almost cracking a smile. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet and offered her a hand. "Come on, let's get out of here." She took his hand and stood.

"What? Where are we going?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let's just see where the road takes us." He sounded so confident that she was suddenly suspicious.

"Keith, what are you thinking?" An ever-familiar enigmatic smile crossed his face.

"Have I ever led you astray before?" he said in his most charming manner. They burst out laughing, both remembering all the mischief he had instigated during the beginning of their relationship.

"All right, but I've got homework to do for next week," she said in her best grown-up voice. He dropped to one knee and grabbed her hand.

"Natalie Anderson, my long-lost lab partner, would you please do me the favor of taking a few hours away from your hectic life and humor me?" She blushed and her heart skipped a beat.

"I would love to spend the day with you, Keith Zetterstrom." The buzzing of her phone stopped her. It was a text from Garrett, of all people. She was about to look at it, when Keith neatly swiped the phone from her hand, turned it off, and put it in his pocket.

"You won't be needing this for awhile."

"Well, m'lady, your fine carriage awaits," he said with a flourish of his hand as he ushered her around a bend in the road. Her jaw dropped with surprise as she recognized the waiting vehicle.

"What? How did you find this?" Natalie said in amazement. The truck was in shabby condition, even after all the work she had done on it after Keith's apparent death. She recalled the day when the truck had been sold, almost two years to the day of their first true meeting. Initially, she had wanted to keep the truck, but as time passed, its presence only increased the pain rather than to help lessen it. The buyer had promised to take good care of it, but she could see that hadn't happened.

"I had to search a long time to find it, but she's back with me again," Keith said proudly. "Since I have extra time on my hands, I figured I can get her in top condition again." He turned the key and the engine roared to life. "Now, here's the deal, partner. I need you to take the wheel for a little while. Natalie began to drive down the road, while Keith lay flat on the seat beside her.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Shhh," he pressed a finger to his lips. "They'll see you. I don't want them to see me."

"But, why?"

"Don't look at me. Pretend I'm not here." Natalie shook her head slightly as she maneuvered onto the road.

"Well, Mr. Invisible, where are we headed?"

"Just pick a place and start driving." He closed his eyes and lay still. After several miles, she pulled onto the freeway and began to drive north.

"Is there anyone following us?" Keith asked in an exaggerated whisper.

"No," Natalie said after checking the rearview mirror. "You can sit up now." They kept driving, passing by fields, pastures, and plenty of trees. After an hour, Keith finally stopped checking the road behind him every two minutes.

"Turn here," he said at last, pointing towards an exit.

"You've had something in mind all along," she guessed correctly. He only smiled.

"Pull in here." They were soon parked in the lot behind a small diner.

"What town is this?" she asked, trying not to stare at her surroundings. The town was tiny. Even from her point of view, she could see all of the main streets.

"It's called Green Bluff or something like that."

"Sounds…rustic."

"I like it here." Keith said, his voice turning reflective. There was something significant about this place, she realized. Hidden undercurrents flowed behind his words. Then, it was as if a cloud lifted from his face, and he smiled. "But enough of that, let's eat something. I'm starving." They walked to the front of the diner, which was fittingly named Martha's Diner. Soon, Natalie and Keith had a small table in the corner of the dimly lit room. A waitress came with their drinks, and they ordered. Keith rested his head on his hand and stared at her across the table.

"So. How are you doing? What have you been up to since…you know."

"Things are going well. I'm in my junior year at Eastern Illinois University. So far, I've narrowed my choices down to being an English teacher or doing something in the healthcare field. Ummm, I still live on campus in one of the dorms. My job consists of watering plants in the school greenhouse. I volunteer at the library. Yep, that's about it."

"You stopped playing tennis?"

"After you…disappeared. I just didn't have the heart to play anymore. My rankings dropped anyways, so there was no point in trying for a scholarship," she said matter-of-factly. "My dad was not happy, but he got over it, I think. He still helps pay for college, if that means anything."

"But, you're having a good life?"

"For the most part, yes," she nodded. His eyes took on a far-off look.

"I was in the hospital the day they came. When they told me I had to go, I was furious. Just when it seemed like the best thing I ever had was right within my reach, I had to leave. Plus, with the way the cancer was progressing, I didn't think had that much time. That was the worst, knowing I didn't have that much time left and the one person I wanted to spend it with was going to be thousands of miles away from me. There's so much I wanted to say…." His voice trailed off. There was so much pain in his face. Natalie felt her heart clench.

"Keith. I don't understand everything that's happened and maybe I never will, but it's okay." He seemed relieved at her words.

"I was there at the funeral," he said in a low voice. "It about killed me to see you and my dad hurting so much. But the marshals told me I couldn't see you. Not even to say good-bye. So, I got to stand behind a tree way back in the cemetery and watch the service. Everyone said such nice things about me," Keith said, with a crooked grin. "I had no idea that I'd be missed that much."

"Of course we missed you!" Natalie said emphatically. "You were more well-known than you thought."

"I keep thinking about what everyone's going to say when they find out that I'm not really dead. I mean, it's kind of weird to attend your own funeral and then go back and say 'Hey guys, I was just in hiding for three years. Sorry to make things so complicated for you.'" The food arrived at that moment, and they fell into a comfortable silence with they ate.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Natalie asked. "You can say no."

"Ask away, and maybe I can answer."

"Your cancer. How did they cure it?"

"Well, some big-time corporations or something got the money together for me to get the treatment. They needed me to stay alive for the trials. I went to a private hospital every week for about a year, I guess. I'm not quite sure exactly how it worked. They took some bone marrow from a donor and infused it into me. It was kind of like the treatment I had before, but this time the chemo wasn't as bad, and I didn't reject the transplant. The doctors treated the marrow before I got it to make sure that there wouldn't be too severe of a reaction. My doctor told me it's an experimental treatment, but they got special permission for me to try it. The government really wanted me to stay alive."

"Wow. I can't believe it. I remember you telling me how there were no more treatments available for you to have."

"No more legal ones," he laughed. "They found a loophole somewhere."

"I'm glad. 'Cause that means I get to have you around for a long time." Natalie smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Keith said. "There's some things I want to tell you." He paid the bill and they exited the restaurant. The main street was rather short, and it didn't take long for them to reach the end of it. There was a small park with a playground and several tables and benches scattered throughout. They continued walking through the park.

"I came to this place a lot after I was taken into hiding," Keith explained. "I can't tell you about a lot of it, but it's because of you that I made it through most of the different situations I was in the past three years." Natalie touched his face, feeling the roughness of scars that had been etched into his skin. Scars that she had noticed but never really considered, until now.

"Did it hurt much?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Some of the worst pain I ever felt." He grasped her hand, trapping it against his face. "Maybe someday I can tell you." She could feel him trembling.

"Keith, I'm so sorry."

"One time especially, I thought that I was going to die for sure. But then I thought of you. I knew I could hold on because it was almost as if I could feel you next to me. So, every time…" he stopped. "Every time, I thought of you."

"Keith," Natalie began to speak, but he stopped her.

"I just want to say...just in case...I love you. I've loved you for a long time. And during the darkest hours of the past three years, it's only been you that has kept me breathing. There's no other way to explain it."

Natalie felt like she was going to burst with all the emotions that were welling up inside of her.

"I love you too. I wish I would have realized it sooner and we could have had more time together," she said in a halting voice. He only reached forward and pulled her towards him.

"I have to go soon," he whispered quietly. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"What?"

"They want me to stay in a safe place until this whole mess gets taken care of. I just wanted you to know without a bunch of people watching our every move."

"When will you come back?" Natalie asked the question she dreaded. He bit his lip and looked away from her.

"I don't know," Keith said finally. "It might be awhile." The words pierced her heart. Did he know the effect he had on her?

"So you come just to leave again," she said, trying to not let the hurt show, but he knew anyways.

"No, I came to be with you. To have something to keep me going through whatever happens next," he said softly. "Will you wait for me? And not go running off with some other guy?" So he had figured out about Garrett, she thought.

"I'll wait. There's no one else like out." Natalie struggled to get the words out without breaking down. He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Then he reached into his pocket and gave her a folded piece of paper.

"This is for you. For later." She nodded, without speaking. He kissed her gently on the forehead and hugged her to him. She blinked back hot, scalding tears as she worked to memorize his face again, every scar, the curve of his jaw. Oh, it was so hard to say good-bye. Natalie recalled how her mom had told her that absence makes the heart grow fonder. They were wrong. There was no way that could happen. Because when Keith was gone, her heart went with him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.**


	7. Love's To Blame

**All right, here's another update! Definitely much faster than the usual three month wait.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Love's To Blame**

"Do you have to go?" Natalie asked for what seemed like the millionth time. She already knew the answer, but maybe, just maybe, it would magically change.

"You know I have to," he replied slowly.

"I know," she sighed, making a disgruntled face. "I just…wish we had more time."

"So do I, partner," he said with a matching sigh. "But let's just make the best of what we have, okay?" He ruffled her hair, and she ducked away, swatting at his arm.

"Keith!" she protested. "Stop it."

"Yep, you're still the same girl I knew three years ago." The smile faded from her face, and her eyes burned. Keith didn't notice at first, and was about to make another comment, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"No, I'm not the same girl. Life's changed a lot since high school."

"I know that, but you still have the same spirit I fell for back then."

"I guess so," she said dejectedly.

"Hey, partner, it shouldn't be too long," he tried to console her. "The trial won't take forever. They've told me that much, at least. We'll be together soon. Then we can finally make that trip to London. Think of it, we'll be able to go anywhere with no cares in the world."

"I just don't get it!" she burst out. "It's like losing you all over again."

"You haven't lost me, Natalie. It's because of you I found a way to live again. That's something I can never thank you enough for. I'd rather stay here with you…but if I do, then you might be in danger. I can't live with that. You mean everything to me."

"Keith…."

"Hold on, just a little bit longer. Please. For me? 'Cause if you don't, I don't know what I'll do. There's no use living without you."

"Keith, I promise," she told him, hugging him fiercely. "I'd wait forever for you." His only answer was a kiss. He stepped back, a painful expression covering his features.

"I can't put it off any longer. They're waiting for me." Silence filled the air as they walked back to his truck. The drive was quiet, with both of them saying few words. He stopped the truck with a lurch by her car. Natalie couldn't look at him for fear of breaking down. So, she studied the dashboard, the breeze blowing through the trees, anything to avoid staring into his newly blue eyes. The door squeaked as she pushed it open and stepped onto the ground.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," she said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Look at me, partner." She ignored him. He cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "I'll be back soon. Say you believe me."

"I believe you," she repeated woodenly.

"Think about it. A couple days ago, I was dead to you, and now look."

"I still can't believe it sometimes. I only just found you, and I have to say good-bye again."

"Don't think of it as a good-bye. Think of it as an extended vacation. And technically, I found you," he grinned crookedly at her. "Good-bye doesn't always mean forever."

"I love you," she managed to say, entwining her fingers through his now-auburn hair.

"I…love you too." He kissed her again, gently wiping away her tears with his hand. She got in the car and started the engine. Her first thought was to jump out of her car and go with him, but the logical part of her brain took over. He had to go, and this time she couldn't follow him. As she pulled away, her eyes were glued to the rearview mirror, watching him slowly walk into the trees, his shoulders shaking slightly. Was he crying? It was almost her undoing, but she pulled herself together until he was out of sight, and she could let the tears flow. Why she cried, she didn't know. For him. For her. Because her heart felt like it was splitting into a thousand pieces. Was there such thing as too much heartache? Natalie wanted to scream, laugh, punch the nearest tree, anything to take her mind off of the pain. But she did none of those. As the car approached the crossroads, she chose to go back the way she came. Back to college with all its craziness. And every mile taking her farther from the one person she cared most for in the world.

Going home would be too painful, with every part of the entire town filled with memories of Keith. There was no way she wanted to spend the next two days with her family pretending everything was okay. At least at college, she would be able to avoid people. She slipped back into the dorms, with only a quick hello to the night desk worker. The strain of the day had thoroughly exhausted her. Her things were tossed on the floor, and she threw herself onto her bed. Within minutes, sleep had claimed her.

Early the next morning, Natalie felt slightly better. The sun peeked through the window and shone on her face. She lay in bed for a few more minutes, trying not to think about Keith and instead focusing on what could take her mind off of him. The entire weekend could be spent holed up in her room studying for something, anything. Armed with that positive thought, she quickly dressed and headed down to the dining hall. Unfortunately, her philosophy lasted for exactly ten minutes after she sat down at an empty table with a bowl of cereal and a cup of hot tea. "Hey," a familiar voice called to her. To her dismay, she saw Garrett approaching her. How in the world had he figured out where she was? It was 9 am, and the entire college campus was deserted.

"Hey," was her half-hearted greeting. She continued to eat and tried not to look very interested.

"How was last night?"

"Last night?" she repeated, confused.

"You know, with whatever you did last night. I asked you to hang out, but you said something had come up," he explained to her.

"Oh, yeah, right," she managed to recover. "I got to see an…an old friend. We had a good time together."

"Sounds fun," his tone of voice showed his displeasure. "Anyways, I was wondering, if you aren't too busy…if you'd like to go out tonight." He looked at her hopefully.

"Garrett." What she needed to tell him was _not_ part of her plan.

"Yeah?" he perked up.

"I just don't think this is going to work out," she spilled out quickly.

"What?" Garrett looked incredulous. He blinked rapidly.

"I'm sorry, Garrett. I thought it might work out," she laughed nervously. "I even wanted it to. Crystal tried her hardest to get us together too. But, I can't make myself feel something that's not there."

"Are you sure?" he radiated disappointment.

"I've tried, I just don't think it's going to work."

"But why? Is there someone else?" Natalie refrained from answering right away. Lying was an option, but it didn't feel right.

"My old boyfriend. I still love him. It's not fair to you. He's still in my heart, and I can't hide how I feel about him," she tried to explain. Garrett's mood suddenly switched from lighthearted to something much darker.

"Oh, you're still in love with your dead boyfriend?" he said coldly.

"Garrett, that's not fair."

"Tell me what is. I like you, but this is the lamest excuse I've ever heard. You could just tell me the truth."

"That is the truth," Natalie stared at him. Maybe lying would have been easier.

"Yeah, sure. It's been three years, Natalie. Don't look at me like that. Crystal told me all about him. It's really noble, what you did, dating a dead guy and all. But it's been long enough. You need to move on. He's gone, Natalie. And I'm tired of waiting." With that, he turned and stalked away, leaving Natalie stunned. His words hurt. They were partially true, had Keith not come back. Doubts began to crowd her mind. After all, Keith was going to be gone for who knows how long. She shook her head. What was she thinking? Shame colored her face. She'd promised Keith, and in a few short minutes, she had almost thrown it away. And on top of it all, she had just hurt a friend. She sat there for a long time, until her cereal was soggy and her tea cold. And, just to make things worse, she saw Crystal marching over to her, a stern look on her face. Inwardly, she winced. This was not going to be pretty.

"What were you thinking?" Crystal practically yelled. "I thought you liked, and then you tell him that you still like Keith?" Natalie could feel the heat rising in her face. She took a few deep breaths to keep herself from launching across the table at her friend's throat.

"Do I have to explain myself to you?" was her reply.

"Well, no. But I'd like some sort of an explanation."

"For starters, I have a few questions myself. I can't believe he went and told you. What kind of a guy does that?" She stared hard at Crystal. This entire situation was making her blood boil.

"A guy who wants the best friend of the girl he likes to convince said girl to not make a stupid mistake," Crystal said. Natalie struggled to make sense of her jumbled sentence.

"It's none of your business," Natalie told her. "And, he shouldn't be telling you things that I should be hearing."

"So what? You'd still say no."

"If I did, then it would still be my decision. Won't you respect that?" she pleaded.

"Yeah," Crystal said. "I just want him to be happy."

"Crystal!" Natalie finally exploded. "What about me, your friend? I've been trying to tell you for so long. I am happy without dating Garrett. He's a great guy, but he's not for me. There's only one guy for me, and you can't tell me who I should like. It doesn't work like that." Crystal stared at her, open-mouthed. Natalie continued. "If you think he's such a great guy, then why don't you date him yourself?"

"I…I don't think of him like that," she stammered.

"Then why do you think he and I would make such a good match? Honestly, Crystal, I can't handle all this drama. I've got enough stuff going on right now, I don't need this too." And with that, she grabbed her tray, set it on the conveyor belt, and swept out of the dining hall, leaving a dumbfounded Crystal sitting at the table. She stalked back to her room and changed. A quick run around the campus would hopefully help her calm down. She returned thirty minutes later, sweaty and breathless, but her anger rapidly dissipating. It was, however, being replaced with a feeling of remorse. Now, on top of making Garrett angry, she had also alienated Crystal, one of her few friends at college. Overall, she was doing a great job of ending up alone. Her head began to ache, and she dug through her purse looking for a bottle of aspirin. A folded piece of paper caught her eye. It was Keith's letter. The aspirin was forgotten as she threw herself across the bed and slowly unfolded the page.

_Dear Natalie,_

_I wish it didn't have to be like this. I wish we could just run away together and live our lives, with no reservations. But, it seems like life always finds a way to separate us. I'm sorry that I have to leave you after only just finding you._

_The day we met, what seems like only yesterday, my world changed forever. You were the most perfect person I knew, full of life and lucky in every way. I thought that if I messed with you, then I would feel better about my pitiful existence. But the plan backfired. I fell you for, much to my dismay. And one day, that changed. I didn't care what happened to me anymore. You, and only you, became my life. You saved my life back then. Saved me from wallowing in a sea of my own misery. Every day, when I wake up, my thoughts are on you. You are the constant in my uncertainty. I wish that you could be with me, although I know that it's best that you are safe far away from me. Don't worry, Partner, we will be together again, I promise._

"D_o not cry, because we are destiny, _

_because we are everything that can be above this world._

_ And now, the angel of my life,_

_ please let me fly so that I can fulfill the vanity of this world,_

_ of this dream, of this nightmare that eternally took you from me._

_ I didn't think you will come now at this age and time of this Illusion of Life,_

_ but between these bars I tell you how much I love you and do not ever doubt me._

_ I will be yours in every moment of this life, which I give to you."_

_I don't know what's going to happen next, but know that life is not the same without you. My heart is with you._

_I love you, my dearest friend._

_ Keith_

She could barely read the words through the blur of tears that stung her eyes. The letter was a healing balm for her soul. Although the ache was still present, the hurt was less. There was a postscript on the bottom.

_P.S. There's something else on the back._

Natalie turned the page and opened the small envelope taped to the back. There didn't appear to be anything inside. A thought hit her, and she eagerly shook the envelope out into her palm. In her palm, lay a small, copper penny. A small smile spread across her face. Maybe angels did exist after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Just as a side note: The poem in the letter is by Sorin Cerin.**


	8. Save Tonight

**Here's another update! I'm sorry it's taken so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Save Tonight**

The next few weeks of Natalie's life were full of studying, exams, more studying, and struggling to keep her mind off of Keith. She woke up in the morning with his face in her mind. During her morning classes, she would wonder where he was and what exactly he was doing at the moment. While munching on her lunch, her thoughts turned towards what he was eating. After a couple weeks of this pattern, Natalie was worn down. She couldn't believe how many times during the day that her thoughts rested on him. Nothing seemed right. Her grades seemed to be okay for now, but other than that her life was off-kilter. Garrett wasn't talking to her, in fact, every time he saw her, he turned and went the opposite direction. Crystal didn't appear willing to make any repairs on their fractured friendship. Natalie had never had a cheaper phone bill than that month.

Other than her job, Natalie spent many hours studying in the library or walking around campus, wishing Keith was there. She carried the penny and his letter with her everywhere, occasionally taking it out of her pocket and rereading his words to her. One particularly sunny day, Natalie was washing off a plant outside the greenhouse, when a shadow flashed by in the corner of her eye. She turned around completely, trying to figure out what she had seen. There was nothing there, not even a random bird flying by. A sudden unsettled feeling hit her. She dropped the sprayer hose and walked around the corner of the building. No one was there. Natalie mentally shook herself. "Stop being so jumpy," she ordered herself. "You'd think that those counterfeiters were following you." She finished washing off the plant and lugged the heavy pot back inside. With the door securely locked, she quickly made her way back up towards the science building. She sprinted into the biology storeroom and slammed the door shut. Another one of the work-study students was organizing flasks and beakers that cluttered the crowded shelves. He looked up at her with mild interest. "Hey Joe," she greeted him. Joe didn't seem to notice her heavy breathing and flushed cheeks.

"Hello Natalie, beautiful day out, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's nice out," she replied, watching as he meticulously lined up the glassware. The clinking sounds reminded her of her senior year chemistry class, when she had first known Keith.

"I almost forgot," Joe continued absentmindedly. "A man stopped by. He wanted to talk to you. I told him you were at the greenhouse." Natalie's heart skipped a beat. The whole witness protection thing was really getting to her.

"Did he tell you his name?" she asked. Joe thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, no, I don't remember a name."

"What did he look like?"

"Medium height, dark hair, Caucasian," he rattled off. Natalie sighed. His description matched half the school population.

"He didn't say why he was looking for me."

"No, he just asked if you were around. I think he was trying to surprise you," Joe said. "Oh, I almost forgot. He left a message for you. It's over there." He pointed towards the lone desk in the corner. Natalie walked over and picked up the hastily scrawled message. _Meet me at the greenhouse. 7 pm. Don't tell anyone._ She felt a wave of happiness. The writing was obviously Keith's. Was it possible that he was really here? She couldn't hardly wait to find out.

The hours passed by at a snail's pace. It seemed that the clock couldn't go any slower. She sat at a desk in the library trying valiantly to get through a short story assigned for class. After reading the same page six times without retaining anything, she slammed the book shut and pushed it away from her. The other students in the immediate vicinity all stared at her, one of them pointing at the Quiet Zone sign posted on the wall. "Sorry," she whispered. After a few minutes more, Natalie packed up her books and left the library. Her dorm room seemed even lonelier. The next half hour was dedicated to getting ready. She felt like a girl on her first date all over again as she tried on various outfits. "Oh, who are you kidding?" she muttered to herself. "It's just Keith. He would be happy to see you in a potato sack." It wasn't that she had to dress up, but she kind of wanted to, just because she hadn't seen him for too long. Finally, she was satisfied with the results as she studied her reflection in the mirror.

At last, the clock read 6:45, and she slipped out the door and hurried downstairs. The walk across campus was slightly chilly, and she tucked her sweater tightly around her. There were a few people out walking along the middle of campus, but she didn't recognize any of them. Natalie thought she saw Garrett and hid behind the bushes until he passed by, sighing relief when she realized it wasn't him. The greenhouse was dark, with only a single light by the door. As she rounded the corner, she half-expected Keith to be standing there waiting for her. There was no one there, just a stray cat playing in the grass. A sudden thought hit her. What if she had mistaken the note? Her mind jumped to all kinds of theories. Maybe someone was playing a joke on her. It could be a trap. She shivered at the thought. Every noise, the creaking of branches in the wind, students yelling, caused her to jump. The shadows seemed menacing, and her heart began to beat faster. Natalie reread the note, scanning every inch as though a secret message would pop out at her. "Don't be stupid," she scolded herself. "You're losing it."

"I'll second that," a voice behind her laughed. She spun around, a hand to her mouth.

"Keith!" she shouted, running across the grass and threw herself into his arms. He embraced her tightly and buried his face in her hair. "I can't believe you're here," she whispered in his ear. "I've missed you so much." She kissed him hard.

"I guess I'll have to go away more often if this is the response I get," Keith joked. "I missed you too."

"I can't believe it," she repeated. "How are you doing? Are you going to stay for long? Did the trial end yet?"

"Whoa," he put a finger on her lips. "Calm down. One question at a time. I'm going pretty well. Life can't get much better than living alone with a bunch of guys doing your bidding." He hesitated. "I can't stay for too long; they don't know I'm gone. No, the trial hasn't even started yet. The prosecutor keeps losing witnesses." It took just a second for everything to sink in.

"Wait, you snuck out and they don't know you're here?"

"Nope," he replied proudly. "They actually let me cross the street this week without holding my hand." The sarcasm was evident in his voice. "I told them I was going to my friend Paul's house. They let me go out about once a week to see him. Apparently, he's a nice, honest guy, so they trust him to babysit me. Paul agreed to cover for me for the night. He gave me a ride to my truck and voila, here I am."

"How long can you stay?" she asked quietly.

"Just tonight. Any more than that, and they'll get suspicious. Paul said I could come over every other weekend, Hopefully, we can make this a date," Keith grinned. "It's kind of fun to be out of lockup."

"Keith!" she said with exasperation. "What if they find out?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, unconcernedly. "They'll give me a slap on the wrist or something."

"Or they could move you even farther away."

"Don't worry, Partner. We'll just have to be careful."

"When does the trial start?" she asked.

"November 26, so not long from now. It's a big deal. The whole town's talking about it."

"Since it's a federal case, do you have to go to Chicago?"

"Maybe, I don't really know. If the trial is in Chicago, then you can come visit me. There's got to be millions of places to hide."

"How long is it going to last?"

"My bodyguards keep telling me it could last for months. I'm hoping for a quick and easy trial."

"And…what do you mean by 'losing witnesses'?"

"Well, every witness they get ends up disappearing. I'm the lucky one because I've lasted the longest."

"Keith," she said, now fearful. "What if the other guys find you?"

"It's nothing that hasn't happened before," he said, rubbing the ridges on his wrists. His face took on a melancholy expression.

"Do you think you can tell me about it sometime?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I will." He brightened up. "Let's go do something. Tonight is all we have. I haven't been on my own in forever." He grasped her hand in his, their fingers curling together. They walked down towards the street. His familiar yellow truck rested next to the curb. Keith drove, taking seemingly random turns, until they ended up at a small ice cream shop that was often frequented by college students.

"How did you find out about this place?" Natalie asked as they stood in line to order.

"Google works wonders," was his reply. "We'll have the special," he said to the girl standing behind the counter. "I just got my paycheck," Keith explained in a stealth whisper. "I have to spend it on something special."

"You have a job?"

"Yep, you're looking at the best grocery shelf stocker in the state." Keith paid and took the enormous banana split. They sat down at a table in the back. 'I begged them long enough that they let me get a job, just as long as it's low profile. Can't get much lower than that." He took a large bite of the ice cream that was smothered in hot fudge, nuts, whipped cream, and a variety of other toppings that Natalie couldn't identify, there were so many. "Mmmm, this is good," he sighed. "Have some." She gingerly took a spoonful.

"That is good," she said in surprise. "What's all in this?"

"I believe it has some of everything. Five scoops of ice cream. Pretty much perfect."

"I'm glad you came," Natalie told him. "I was going crazy without you around."

"How are things going?"

"Not too bad. School's okay. It's lonely," she admitted. "Crystal's mad at me, Garrett's still angry about what happened. Just the usual college drama."

"Who's Garrett?" he asked with interest.

"He's a guy that I've known since freshman year." It was as good a time as any to tell Keith about Garrett, Natalie realized. There was no point in keeping it a secret. "He's had a crush on me since then. Crystal's been trying to get me to go out with him. And I refused…until right before you came back. After you found me, I told him that there was nothing between us. He hasn't spoke to me since."

"Do you like him?" he asked slowly.

"No," she answered immediately. "I don't. He's never been anything more than a friend." Keith visibly relaxed.

"Good," he said lazily. "I thought for a moment there I would have to go beat him up or something."

"What about you? How are you doing?"

"Can't complain. I wish this whole trial thing would just get over with, but I'm doing okay." Natalie studied his face, noticing the strain in his features.

"You look tired," she commented.

"It's been a long day."

"Do you still go to the doctor for check-ups?"

"Yeah, it's been good so far." Keith waved off her concern. "Don't worry about me. I've made it this far, I'm not giving up now. And by the way, you've got some whipped cream right there." He wiped the bit of white that decorated her nose.

"Thanks," she said, still noticing his fatigue. "We could go back to campus."

"Yeah, I think we about killed this thing." The plastic container held only the remnants of melting ice cream. He got up from the table and winced a little. "I hate driving long distances. I get all cramped up."

"It's not that far to the dorms. You can stretch out on my nice comfortable bed."

"Sounds great," he tried to muster up some enthusiasm, but yawned instead. They drove back to the dorm and parked along a side street. The walk wasn't long, but still, Keith was obviously tired. As soon as they reached her room, he flopped across her bed and closed his eyes.

"Hey, I haven't even gotten inside yet," she teased, shutting the door and locking it. "Move over," Natalie pushed at him, but he didn't budge.

"You were right, this bed is comfortable." He rolled over so she could join him. After a few minutes, he was almost asleep.

"I wish you could stay forever," Natalie said, running her hand through his hair. He capture her hand in his and clasped it to his chest.

"I do too, partner," he murmured sleepily. "Soon, though. This will be all over." Natalie lay quietly next to him until his even breathing told her he was asleep. She carefully got up as not to disturb him and tucked a blanket around him, then lay down again. He didn't move, but continued sleeping soundly.

"I love you, Keith," she whispered to him, even though he couldn't hear. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. If only she could keep tomorrow from coming, anything to keep Keith near to her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Time Is Running Out

**Here's another update! Sorry it took so long. Hopefully there's enough here to keep you entertained:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Time Is Running Out**

Morning arrived far too quickly. Natalie woke before Keith and lay next to him for a few precious moments, watching him sleep. His breathing was deep and easy. She could have stayed there for hours in that peaceful setting. He stirred and cracked one eye open. "What are you looking at?" he croaked out sleepily.

"You," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. He reached out, captured her hand and kissed it.

"I need to go. My best friend will realize I'm gone and throw a fit." Her heart grew heavy at his words.

"I know. Just a few more minutes?" she begged. He squinted at the clock.

"Okay," he conceded, not unwillingly.

Due to fear of being caught, they were forced to sneak out of the dorm at 5 am before anyone else was awake. Natalie went outside first to make sure that the coast was clear before motioning for Keith to follow her. His truck was parked towards the back of the parking lot. As they neared the vehicle, Natalie had the sudden urge to grab onto him and not let him go. "I wish you could stay," she told him, trying to keep her tone cheerful.

"I know," he sighed, "It's not very fair, is it?"

"You will come back to me?" Natalie asked. She studied his face. He looked exhausted; dark circles lined his eyes and his hands were shaking.

"Always," he breathed. A feeling of dread gripped her.

"Keith, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I've been working a lot of extra shifts lately. The day before yesterday, I worked three shifts," he explained. She mentally calculated the numbers.

"Wait, does that mean you've only gotten," Natalie paused before continuing, "eight hours of sleep in the past three days?"

"Close, I think it's been nine hours."

"Keith!"

"Don't worry, I'll be sure and sleep a lot. There's a lot to do on the days off. Sleep, watch the Speed channel, play Parcheesi with the guys. Lots of fun."

"Parcheesi?"

"Yeah, my main bodyguard, Mitch, really likes it. It's a real thrill."

"I see," she laughed.

"You're just trying to stretch this out for a long as possible, aren't you," he guessed correctly. The smile immediately died from her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you."

"It'll get better, honest."

"I'll be back soon. This little arrangement doesn't have to stop anytime soon."

"What happens if they find out?" she asked.

"I'll probably get moved to a new location." He smiled mischievously. "That's why we can't get caught."

"You'd better get going then," she sighed dejectedly. Keith cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her.

"I'll be back before you even have a chance to miss me. Just like a bad penny."

"Speaking of pennies, I almost forgot to tell you how much I love all the pennies that you left for me." Keith's face turned a dull red color.

"You're welcome. It wasn't exactly my best idea, but I guess it worked. And you're welcome, by the way," he added.

"I know you'll be back, I just don't want you to leave in the first place," Natalie said mournfully. He smiled encouragingly at her.

"Keep your chin up, okay? I'll see you in a couple weeks."

"Okay. Be careful, Keith," she cautioned.

"I will," he said, throwing her one of his lopsided grins. "Bye, partner." He got into his truck and started the engine. She watched him back out of the space and pull out onto the street. A brisk breeze began to blow, and she shivered, whether it was due to the wind or Keith's departure. The familiar hollow feeling filled her. How was she going to make it through the next couple weeks? Being apart from Keith was practically unbearable.

The next several days were just like the weather, cold and bleak. She hated the way his absence made her feel, but she couldn't help herself. Nothing seemed quite right without him around. Anxiously, she waited for him to get in touch with her. His next communication came through the mail, a letter disguised as junk mail. True to his word, they continued to sneak around the town and spend precious time together. Every secret rendezvous was far too short for her liking, but it was better than not seeing him at all, she reasoned. On one of their many nighttime walks, she made a comment about their getting caught. "You don't ever worry about that?" she asked. "What if they catch on?"

"It's kind of fun, don't you think?" he said.

"We need to be careful," she insisted. "The day they find out…."

"Don't worry, partner. Everything's going to be okay," he reassured her. "Nothing's going to happen."

If only she believed him.

----------

Three weeks passed with no sign from him, Natalie began to get worried. While sitting in the cafeteria on one particularly foul day, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, half-expecting to see Crystal or Garrett. To her surprise, a tall, broad-shouldered man was standing behind her. "Um, hi," she said cautiously.

"Are you Natalie Anderson?" he asked, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine, and not necessarily in a good way. Her mind worked wildly trying to decide if this man could be trusted. What if he was one of the guys who wanted to get to Keith?

Natalie stared at the man. "Why do you need to know?"

"I'm Mitch," he introduced himself by way of explanation. She had to suppress a giggle. This big hulk of a man liked playing Parcheesi?

"Then, yes, I'm Natalie." She could barely keep the sarcasm out of her voice. He scowled.

"You need to come with me." He motioned for her to get up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. I need to have a word with you."

"Why should I go with you? Whatever you have to say, say it to me right here."

"I can't tell you _here_. It's about you-know-who."

"Wait, how do you know about us?" she asked in surprise and a little fear.

"He told us. After we pried the truth out of him. I'm supposed to take you to see him. Now, will you come with me or what?"

"Okay, okay." She gathered her textbooks and followed him out of the building. He walked towards a dark, unmarked car that was illegally parked by a fire hydrant. Just as Natalie got close, a campus security guard placed a white envelope under the windshield wiper. Mitch muttered something unintelligible and swiped the envelope.

"I can't believe it. All the trouble I've gone to for this kid. Now this."

"With all the things he's gone through, you're mad about a parking ticket?" she said incredulously. Natalie's opinion of the man fell even lower.

"Just get in the car," he ordered. She obeyed without another word. They drove silently for quite some time.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to see Keith," he said stonily. "This goes against every protocol I've been taught." Natalie felt slightly sorry for being difficult.

"I'm sorry, Mr…." she tried her best at an apology.

"Just call me Mitch," he said. "Don't worry about it."

"Is there something wrong with Keith?" she asked, her worry getting the best of her.

"Not unless you count him just being himself," the man said good-naturedly. Natalie smiled. This man had definitely spent a lot of time with Keith.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"We've been following you for a long time. As smart as Keith thinks he is, it's nothing we haven't seen before."

"So, you've known since the beginning?"

"Yep."

"So much for going into the espionage business," she said with a straight face. He coughed. Whether it was real or to hide a laugh, she didn't know.

"So, why now? Why did you come for me?"

"That boy's been at me for the past week to get me to come get you. He's been on complete house arrest."

"So that's why he couldn't get to me," she mumbled.

"You don't get how dangerous this is, do you?" he asked. _Everything_ hinges on this trial." He pulled into the driveway of a small, nondescript, cream-colored house. Natalie followed him up the steps and into the dimly lit living room.

"Natalie," Keith's voice broke out of the darkness.

"Keith? What's with all the secrecy?"

"Oh, you know me, I like all the cloak and dagger stuff," he joked, stepping into the light. He looked even more tired than the last time she had seen him. She went to him and hugged him; he even felt thinner than normal.

"I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, partner," he whispered. "Sorry about all the secrecy. Mitch offered to kidnap you, but I thought that might be a little overkill." She playfully punched him in the arm.

"You know that would have freaked me out."

"That's why I decided that nicely asking sounded like a better idea."

"Good thinking," she pulled back and looked around the sparsely decorated room. "So, why am I here? Why now?"

"The trial is starting soon. That means, I, the lonely prisoner should be able to finally get on with my life."

"I'm so excited for you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," his eyes gleamed. "I can't believe it. It's almost over." He looked so hopeful, and Natalie couldn't help but smile.

"I still don't get why I'm here."

"Well, I'm going to be moved soon. The trial is in Chicago, so we're going to have to pack up here and set up there."

"So, this is the beginning of good-bye," Natalie said quietly.

"No, partner, this isn't goodbye. Think of it as an extended vacation. I just have to go and say my piece. Then, we can go anywhere we want," Keith said. Natalie stole a glance at Mitch. He was still standing there silently observing the two of them.

"Is that how it work? Once the danger's over, you can just go?"

Mitch spoke up. "Since this is the Illinois witness protection program and not federal, things are run a little differently, which is why you are actually able to contact Keith."

"And that means?"

"He'll be able to live as normal a life as possible," Mitch said before going into the other room and leaving the two of them alone.

"Hopefully by the beginning of the year, I'll be a free man," Keith told her. He sat on the couch and she went to sit beside him. His head rested on her shoulder. When he spoke again, he sounded more subdued. "Last week, when I was trying to send you a note, Mitch found out. He had to call the higher up people and got royally chewed out. Apparently, they spotted one of the counterfeiter's henchmen wandering around campus. If I got caught, things would go downhill from there. So, I haven't been allowed to go anywhere."

"It's okay, Keith. I didn't understand at first, but now it makes sense. I'd rather have you safe, anyways." She adjusted her shoulder so it was easier for him to rest his head. "I'm just glad that nothing bad has happened."

"I didn't mean to worry you," he said tiredly. "But good, old Mitch didn't want to leave me here alone. My other 'friend' has been busy with another case, so he's been the only one here."

"For witness protection, don't they usually let the people live normal lives and not have bodyguards all the time?" she asked curiously.

"My case is a little…different."

"What does that mean?"

"The people after me are pretty good at getting to me," he said, instinctively rubbing his wrists. Although the scars were covered by his sweater, Natalie could still see where the ridges were. "That's where these came from. The ropes left a mark"

"I'm so sorry," she said, pain thickening her voice. He slowly rolled up his sleeves so she could see his arm.

"This is what happens when you're tied up for three days," he told her. She lightly ran her fingertips over the scars.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He shook his head.

"Maybe not now," Keith got up from the couch and abruptly changed the subject. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water sounds good." Natalie said. She listened to him move around the kitchen. A loud crash followed by muffled words caused her to jump. She jumped up and went into the kitchen. The pieces of the dropped glass were scattered across the tile. Keith was using a towel to stop the bleeding from a cut on his hand.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Natalie started gingerly picking up the pieces.

"My hands were wet, and it just slipped out."

"Is everything okay?" Mitch asked, poking his head around the corner. "I thought I heard something."  
"Keith cut himself," Natalie explained. Mitch immediately ordered Keith to sit in a chair while he went for a first-aid kit.

"I'm fine, I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a scratch," Keith protested. The stain on the towel only grew bigger. Even just sitting there, he was quite pale looking. Mitch returned with the kit and removed the towel. He checked the wound for glass and then put a wad of gauze over the area. Even with pressure, it kept oozing blood.

"Keith…." Natalie came and knelt by him. A lump began to grow in her throat. "Maybe we should go see a doctor."

"Don't say it," his voice was low and harsh.

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"This isn't the first time this has happened," he muttered. Natalie immediately caught onto his meaning. It couldn't be. Not again. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"No."

"This is kind of how I found out the first time. It's back," he said, his eyes filling with fear.

Natalie couldn't breathe. After all they'd been through, it wasn't supposed to be like this.

She couldn't lose him again.

* * *

**Okay, so don't kill me. I just thought that it would add a bit of a twist to the story. Plus, I get to throw in some fun medical stuff:)**

**On another note, I don't know much about the witness protection program, so don't quote me on my improbable scenes.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
